For You, Anything
by D3c0d3x
Summary: A late night chat between Veronica and Logan. Set somewhere during season three. One-shot. No drama, all LoVe.


**A/N: A late night chat between Logan and Veronica. =] I so enjoy this pairing!**

Veronica rolled over and snatched at her pillow once more. She was exhausted, but when she closed her eyes her brain refused to shut down. It was bordering on insomniac behavior.

She glanced at the clock and thought about calling him. It was really late though… what if he were with someone? She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and squinted as it lit up.

She called and hung up three times before she gave in and let it ring.

"Hello?" said a groggy voice, thick with sleep.

"Uh…," she said intelligently. She hadn't counted on her thoughts scattering and her heart racing when she heard his sleepy voice. She imagined him in bed, just in boxers and her cheeks flushed.

"Veronica?" he said, alarmed. She heard the distinguishable click of a beside light come on and the ruffle of sheets as he sat up. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"No, I'm fine… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called…"

He let out a deep breath, he was relieved she was alright, but still perturbed at the time of her call. He flipped the light back off and slid beneath his sheets once more.

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked.

"Yes," she said curtly. "I'm sorry… I just… I couldn't sleep, but that's no reason for you to be awake now…," she paused to laugh nervously. She covered her eyes, hiding her embarrassment from, well… no one. "Sorry… go back to sleep, I shouldn't have called."

"No, it's fine… I, ah," now it was Logan's turn to chuckle nervously. "I like that you called me," he admitted quickly.

"What?"

She heard him sigh and get into a more comfortable position on the bed. "Well… It's not often that you admit you need anything… I like that now, for a minute, you need me."

Logan's breathing increased as he gauged her silence. He thought she might hang up on him. If he weren't listening so intently for any sign that she was still on the line, he would have missed her soft words.

"I've needed you before."

For some reason, in the darkness of his hotel room, and the distance the phone call allowed them, he felt it was alright to be honest with her. An emotional honesty that she craved but lacked in reciprocating. Not just alright, but expected.

"No, not really, Ronnie. You've needed people before, someone to help you out, but it never really mattered who that person was."

He wasn't being bitter with her, he wasn't being mean. He was just stating how he felt in their relationship. There was only one time that he really felt she needed him, which was when Cassidy had her trapped on the roof. She reached out to him, and she asked him to stay with her in those terrible hours she thought her father was dead.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way," she said, genuinely pained that she hadn't made him feel more wanted in her life.

He sighed again. "I didn't mean to make you sad," he said.

"I'm not sad," she lied.

She heard his chuckle and knew that he'd caught her lying.

"So why did you call me?"

"I told you, I couldn't sleep."

"That only tells me why you decided to have a late night chat. Why did you decide to call me, specifically?"

She chuckled, running a hand through her hair and rolling to her side. "That's slightly harder," she said.

"Are you in bed?" he asked suddenly. Images of Veronica in bed, in his bed specifically, were not what he should be focusing on right now.

"Yes, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah… it is two thirty in the morning, on a Wednesday, well Thursday now," he reminded her.

She laughed. Logan wasn't sure why she decided to call him, but he was glad she did. He knew Veronica better than she gave him credit for. He'd eventually get it out of her, but for now, he was just going to enjoy talking to her.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She was positive once he realized it was her, and she wasn't in danger, he would tell her to go to bed. She was ecstatic he was planning on talking to her, at least for a little while.

"What's your favorite thing to do?" she inquired.

"Hmm, in that kind of mood, are we?" he laughed suggestively.

She snickered and rolled her eyes, then chided herself, knowing he couldn't see her facial expressions. "Calm down, Casanova… I was being serious," she said in a tone that did not belay seriousness at all.

"Hmm, let me think," he said, pausing. He tried to think back on the past few months. His favorite thing, before the past few weeks, had been to spend time with Veronica. Just hang out, enjoy each other's company. Being an Echolls, he didn't quite have a picture perfect childhood, so he enjoyed the quiet moments Veronica offered him. Enjoying spending time with someone he loved, and someone who loved him… until it came crashing down that is.

"It wasn't supposed to be hard," she said quirkily.

He laughed. "I'm just trying to narrow it down, you know there are soooooo many things in this world that I just **love** to do."

She snickered, enjoying his snarky comments.

"Alright, I got it… I guess my favorite thing to do is just being out in the ocean, on my board, sitting. I love being out there when the sun has just risen, it's so quiet, you know, I can turn my back on the shore and just pretend that nothing exists but me and the waves." He laughed shakily, unsure of why he told her so much.

"I can imagine that would be incredibly peaceful," she said after catching her breath. The emotion in Logan's voice was stirring something in her that she wished would be left alone.

"What's your favorite thing to do?" he retaliated.

"Other than kicking ass and taking names?" she said snarkily. He laughed, which is what she was aiming for.

"Now who's being serious?" he quipped.

"Ha ha. Okay… my favorite thing to do is take pictures."

"Why?"

She paused. "Are you asking because you're really interested, or just so I'll keep talking and put you to sleep?"

"Hey, you called me remember?"

"Mhm," she mumbled, pretending to be skeptical.

"I really am interested," he said.

"Well… when I take pictures I capture moments. If the subject doesn't know I'm there, then they are unguarded in their emotions. I like being able to wrap things up in tiny boxes, frames… they are easier to sort out, easier to handle. If everything has a place and a meaning, then there's no mystery, no confusion" she said, surprising herself.

"Hmm," he said pondering her words. "Do you think you hide behind your camera?" he asked, genuinely wondering.

The words caught in her throat. It took her two tries to speak properly. She wasn't used to talking to him like this. Wasn't used to him wanting to know these personal details, wasn't used to wanting to share them.

"Uh, well… yes. I guess I do sometimes," she paused, waiting for him to make a sound for her to continue. When he did, "it's so easy to put things at a distance when you're looking through a lens."

She twisted her hand nervously in her sheet, unsure of how he would react.

"I don't think I've ever heard you analyze yourself before," he said softly.

She didn't know what to say, so she just sat in silence as he continued.

"You know, Ronnie, I'm not sure why you decided to call me tonight, but I'm glad you did. I wish we could have talked like this when we were together."

"On the phone? Maybe you should have called me more," she quipped, not a hundred percent comfortable with the change in the airiness of the chat.

He sighed, pretending to be perturbed. "You know what I mean."

She chuckled. "I know, Logan. Really, I do. There are so many things I wish I would have told you…," she paused, not meaning to say that out loud.

"What do you wish you had told me?"

"Uh, actually… I didn't mean to say that out loud, so if we could just forget that happened, that'd be super," she said, trying to laugh it off.

He chuckled once. "Nice try, but I'm not letting you off that easy."

"The way I see it, cowboy, you can't make me tell you, so you're outta luck," she said with a southern drawl.

He laughed, which she had aimed for, that and a hasty subject change. "Nice try, gunslinger, but the way I see it, you have three options." He paused, waiting for her to inquire.

"And they are?" she asked, her heart thumping almost painfully in her chest.

"One, you can tell me why you chose to call me specifically… two, you can tell me what you wish you would have told me when we were together, or three…," he paused, making sure she listened to her first two choices.

"Neither of those are all that appealing… so what's behind door number three, Bob?"

He laughed at her quick wit. "I can just say 'Good night, John boy, and simply hang up."

She gasped in feigned shock. "You wouldn't dare," she said laughing.

"Do you really want to test that? Because getting me to answer again at," he paused to look at the clock, shocked at the amount of time that had already passed, "wow, ten after three in the morning is pretty rare."

"Alright, alright…," she sighed loudly, letting him know she wasn't happy with the turn of events.

He waited, letting her gather her thoughts.

She had a million things running through her head. What _did_ she want to tell him while they were still together? That she loved him, that she was sorry for dating Duncan a second time, that she was sorry she wasn't Lilly, that she was sorry she wasn't easier to be with, that she was sorry for putting the bong in his locker, that she was sorry for breaking up with him.

She sighed again, unsure of where to begin. "I don't even know where to start, Logan," she said honestly.

"Do you have regrets?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, gosh yes," she said unthinking. "No, wait, not like that," she quickly added, realized what it sounded like. "I regret the things I didn't do; I don't regret anything about you, Logan." She paused, taking a deep breath and plunging off the cliff. "I regret never apologizing for the million and one things I did, and for all things I didn't do. For who I am and what I'm not. For stupid things I said, and even more for the things I didn't say…"

His heart was beating erratically in his chest. He didn't expect their conversation to turn in this direction. They were picking things apart, and the dam was about to burst.

"I'm sorry too, Veronica. I was dumb, I was young, and I was in way in over my head in love…"

Tears pricked at her eyes as she registered his words. Even though they never truly spoken the three little words, she had felt it, and had hoped he did as well.

"We were caught up in an epic romance," she said laughingly, trying to mask her emotions.

"I remember everything I said to you the night of the anti-prom."

"What?"

"I didn't the morning you came back, but later that day, after the massive headache went away, and I did mean it, Veronica."

"But Kendall?" she squeaked, wiping away tears that were now flowing freely.

He laughed nervously. "She was a huge mistake. I was on the rebound, she was using me…"

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"There really isn't any reason to apologize. I was the idiot in our relationship, Ronnie. I had so many choices and I always chose wrong."

"I didn't do things right either, Logan."

"I miss you."

Tears spilled over her eyes faster than she could wipe away. God, she missed him so much. Her heart still belonged to him, but she was just too stubborn to admit it.

"I miss you too, so much…," she said, her voice breaking. She laughed at herself. "Gah, I'm sorry… this was not how this phone call was supposed to go!" she said chastising herself.

"And just how did you image it, Ms. Mars?" he said, trying to lighten the mood.

She snickered. "Didn't really have a clear plan… but being weepy was definitely not in the equation."

"Do you want to do something crazy?"

She thought for a second. Crazy by Logan's standards could be anything from flying around the world, to streaking through the streets.

"How crazy?" she asked tentatively.

He laughed. "Not streaking through the streets crazy, if that's what you're asking."

It was so like Logan to figure out why she was asking without her having to spell it out.

"Okay, sure… let's do something crazy," she said devilishly.

"Okay, imp. Go get dressed; I'll meet you outside in twenty minutes."

"Where are we going? What should I wear?" she asked quickly.

"No, no, no… no questions, just do it," he said, smiling.

"You're smiling aren't you?" she asked.

He laughed. "How did you know?"

"I am a super secret spy, you know."

"Okay, well… I guess this is goodbye, for a few minutes…," he said hesitantly.

She paused. Would the spell be broken when they hung up? Would her senses come rushing back to her causing her to back out? Would she wake up from this crazy dream she was having?

"Yeah… I don't want to hang up either," he said laughing at them both.

"At least I'm not the only one," she said. "Let me put you on speaker phone while I get dressed."

"Hmm, toeing the voyeurism line. I like it."

"Now who's being impish?" she asked, trying for acerbic.

She heard the rustle of fabric followed by the echo of water. "Are you brushing your teeth?"

"Uh-huh," he said, toothbrush in mouth.

"How did you get dressed to fast? I'm still trying to find clothes!"

"Maybe you should clean more often, Messy Martha."

"Hardy har har," she said pulling off her pajamas and pulling on jeans and a sweater.

"I'm almost to my car, are you going to be ready in ten minutes?" he asked jokingly.

"Right, you didn't even get on the elevator yet!" she said trying to balance on one foot to put on socks.

She gasped as she heard the ding of the elevator and the slide of the doors. "Slow down!" she said jogging to the bathroom with her phone. "I still have to do my bathroom stuff!"

He laughed. "You're slow when you first get up, Mars."

"Shut it, Echolls," she said while rapidly brushing her teeth.

She had her hair brushed and thrown up into a messy bun, her face washed, and shoes on when he started the car.

"Success!" she shouted when she was finally seated in her kitchen, waiting for him.

_Waiting for him…_ she thought once more. It didn't really hit her until then, she was going to be seeing him in a few minutes. The thought made her giddy with excitement.

"Are you close?" she asked impatiently.

"A few blocks yet," he replied equally excited to see her. "Impatient, are we?" he said after hearing her loud sigh.

She laughed. "I feel like I've been waiting too long already, I just want to see you."

"I know the feeling, Ronnie," he said huskily.

She saw head lights and heard a car door shut over the phone. "You're here?" she squeaked.

"Knock, knock," he said as he knocked on her front door. She opened the door to see Logan, her Logan, standing there with a huge grin on his face.

They still hadn't hung up their phones, both slightly afraid the spell would be broken when the call was disconnected. He was ecstatic she actually called him, and she was thrilled he actually answered.

They were made for each other, they both knew it deep down, it was time that they accepted it and started sharing their lives. Really started living, side by side.

She hesitated in the door frame, wanting to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him, but not sure how she would be received.

"Hey," he said breathily taking her in. He wanted to pin her against the wall and kiss her soundly, make her realize they belong together. But, he hesitated, trying to read her expression.

"Hi," she said shyly, phone still in her hand. "I guess we can hang up now," she said laughing.

She looked down to snap her phone shut and heard Logan do the same. When she looked up at him, he was much closer now. She looked into his eyes and something inside her clicked into place. This was her future, her destiny, her life. She decided to reach out and grab it.

She closed the small distance between them, putting her small hand on his cheek, pulling his mouth towards hers. When their lips touched, heat exploded beneath her skin, her blood boiled, her heart pounded. She threw her arms around his neck as he pinned her to the wall with his body.

They were standing on the balcony, fused together, at a little after four in the morning. Everything was quiet, everything was dark. That is probably what made it so startling when the porch light flipped on and they heard a throat clearing.

Veronica hid her face in Logan's chest. She knew that throat clearer very well.

"Morning, Sherriff…," Logan said as he stepped back from Veronica, forcing her arms to leave his neck. He looked down at her turned away face and fought the chuckle that was bubbling up in this throat. She was beet red, completely uncharacteristic of his tough as nails Veronica.

She lifted a shaky hand to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Uh… sorry I woke you?" she said questioningly. She was unsure of the protocol when your father caught you making out with your ex on the porch at four in the morning.

He chuckled. His daughter was eighteen going on forty. He couldn't make her do anything, and he couldn't prohibit her from anything. Not that he would want to prohibit her from dating Logan. He actually liked the kid. He knew he came from a horribly broken and dysfunctional home, but he was better because of it.

The night Logan came over for dinner and Veronica spent the week before cleaning every inch of the house, planning an impeccable meal, and briefing her father on ways not to embarrass her, he knew he would one day lose his little girl to him. Logan Echolls was the man his daughter would one day give her heart to forever. Keith wasn't stupid enough to stand in their way.

"Next time, could you please wake me up before sneaking out?" he said pretending to be sarcastic.

Veronica quickly got over her mortification as her acerbic nature kicked in. "If I told you what I was doing, it wouldn't be sneaking anymore, would it?"

"Honey, you wrote a note…," he said holding the note up for Logan to see.

It was scribbled haphazardly on a piece of napkin. '_Getting an early start on the day. –V' _

"Not exactly very detailed is it?" Keith said, raising his laughing eyes to Logan, who was still fighting to not laugh.

"Hardy, har, har. Okay, we're leaving now," she said giving her dad a quick peck on the cheek, not quite meeting his eyes.

She grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him towards the steps.

"I think I'll frame this, honey!" Keith called over the balcony as they were climbing into Logan's bright yellow X-terra.

Once inside the safety of the car, Logan burst out laughing. Veronica took one look at him and joined him. He leaned over the low console and kissed her softly.

"I really missed you, Veronica," he said against her lips.

"I missed you too…," she said. "I'm sorry it took me so long."

He laughed. "I'd wait for you forever," he said lightly, releasing her and starting the car.

They drove in companionable silence, their hands clasped together. "Where are we going?" she asked once.

"To the beach," he said giving her hand a squeeze.

She glanced at the clock on the dashboard. "Hey, we'll be able to watch the sunrise!" She lived in Neptune her entire life, but had never watched the sunrise from the beach.

Since they were on the western coast, they couldn't actually see the giant ball of fire make its entrance over the water, but the sky and water turned spectacular colors as night turned to day.

Logan grabbed a blanket from the trunk and grabbed her hand again as they walked along the beach. They both left their shoes in the car, enjoying the feel of cool sand between their toes.

Logan spread the blanket out halfway to the water and pulled Veronica down with him as he sat. She settled between his bent knees, her back against his chest.

They watched the scene unfold around them. People were starting to flock to the beach, many surfers were already out. It was a peaceful feeling to think they were awake before the rest of the city. They were witnessing things some people would never see. It was very intimate and Veronica loved that she was spending it with Logan.

They talked a bit more, but mostly just sat, enjoying the feel of each other. Logan loved having Veronica in his arms, it felt good, it felt right. He knew he would never let her go again.

When the sun was fully in the sky and Veronica started to bake, they knew it was time to go. She yawned as Logan shook out the blanket and they dusted themselves off.

"Finally tired?" he asked grinning at her.

"I feel like I could sleep for a million years," she joked. "Aren't you tired too?"

He nodded. "I could stay awake, but sleep… with you… sounds heavenly," he said airily.

She laughed and bit her lip. "To the Grande then?" she said turning her eyes to the sand. She didn't want to part from him yet. She wanted to snuggle up with him in bed and sleep the day away in his arms.

Logan was glad she wasn't looking at him when she asked her question. He almost choked as the words wrapped themselves around his head. She wanted to go back to his hotel room, to sleep of course, but she wanted him. His heart soared as he got his expression under control in a timely manner.

"To the Grande," he said agreeably. He grabbed her hand once more and walked towards the car.

Her heart was beating fast as they pulled up to the hotel. He handed the keys to the valet and fought his urge to grab Veronica and run to the elevator. He didn't want to give her a chance to back out now.

After what seemed like a lifetime they made it to the elevator and sank against the wall as the doors closed. "I was hoping you weren't going to change your mind," she said softly.

"Me? I was praying you weren't going to run for the door," he said chuckling.

He pulled her against him and dropped his mouth to hers. She brushed her hand through his hair and pulled back slightly. "I'm done running," she said against his lips.

"I'm glad," he whispered. "But I'm going to keep my running shoes handy just in case, because I don't plan on letting you get away again without a chase."

She smirked and pulled his head down to hers once more as the doors slid open.

They were greeted with a loud guffaw. "It's about time!" Dick shouted clapping Logan on the back as he stepped into the elevator. "Long time no see, Ronnie," he said smiling at her.

"Ah, morning, Dick," she said smiling.

"Why are you up so early?" Logan asked his best friend.

"I'm going to catch some waves my man!" he said gesturing wildly with his hands. "I'd ask if you want to come…," he raised his eyebrows at Veronica. "I'm sure you do, just not with me!" he said laughing loudly.

Veronica bit her tongue as Logan groaned aloud. "Goodbye, Dick," he said clippedly as he pushed the Lobby button in the elevator and pulled Veronica out into the hall.

"I'll call before I come back," he shouted lecherously as the doors slid closed.

Veronica couldn't help but laugh. "Good old Dick," she said.

Logan laughed and agreed, pulling her into his room. He tossed one of his t-shirts at her. When she raised her eyebrows in a question, "you're all sandy. I love you, but you can't sleep in my bed with sand on you," he said laughingly.

"You love me?" she said, her breath hitching.

He stopped in his tracks, unable to believe he let that slip through his lips. He didn't want to scare her off, make her bolt, and now he was sure he did the exact opposite of what he meant to do.

He turned towards her, trying to gauge her reaction. She was steeling herself for him to say, 'sorry, not like that, it was just an expression' type of thing.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"You're sorry?" she repeated, trying to catch his meaning.

"No, not like that…," he took a deep breath and jumped. "Yes, Veronica, I love you, I'm head over heels in love with you, I have been since you grabbed the knife from my hand and fixed your car before throwing it at me back in high school. I don't expect you to say it back, and it's okay if you don't, I just don't want you to run away from me again...," he stopped talking, forcing himself to breathe without his heart since he just handed it to her.

A million emotions flew across her face; he wasn't sure if she would keep his heart safe or crush it in front of his face. "I love you," she said quickly. "I'm sorry you felt that I would run away… but I love you, so much it hurts sometimes, there is only you, Logan… I'm sorry I'm such a bitch."

"Yes, but you're my bitch," he said laughing as he pulled her to him once more.

She laughed and kissed him. She poured all her love into that kiss and they both pulled apart panting, sparks still flying between them.

"I'm going to get dressed," she said pointing to the in suite bathroom. He nodded, still unable to form words.

She flipped the light on and left the door partially open. She stripped off her own shirt and pants before shaking the sand from her hair and pulling Logan's shirt over her. She left her hair down, crinkled from the bun.

Logan thought he had died on gone to heaven when she walked out, her hair mussed, in only his shirt.

"Close your mouth," she said playfully. "You'll catch flies."

He chucked and pulled off his own shirt. She couldn't help her own reaction to his bare skin and was glad he wasn't looking at her at the moment.

Logan knew the effect he was having on her, and enjoyed every second of it. He slid on the bed, under the covers, pulling her to him.

"Should we set an alarm?" he asked.

"I have class at one," she said sadly.

"Skip?"

"I've never skipped unless I had to."

"For me?" he said in a sad voice.

She laughed and snuggled against him, pulling his arm around her waist to rest on her back.

"For you," she whispered as she kissed him again, her hands resting on his chest. He nodded as she smiled finishing, "anything."


End file.
